Ji woong's most annoying fan
Transcript woong, Ji min and co. are on a plane, having dinner. Ji woong: "I hope---" comes in Ji woong: "I'll get it!" woong picks up the mail Ji woong: "(bleep), (bleep)-- huh?" woong finds a letter on the front that says "Kirochu twinz" Ji min: "It must be that (bleep)ing stupid fangirl on our show who wants to marry you." woong opens it up Ji woong: (reading) "Dear Kirochu twins, I heard so much about you! I want to be on your show, Ji woong I want bare your children! I love you and I want to tie the knot with you! from Chelsia" (Which actually says Dear Kiraochu twinz, I herd so much about u! I want to be on yuor show! Ji wong I wnat brae your cildren! I luv yoo and I want to tai the not with Yoo! from Khelsia) also finds a photograph of Chelsia, a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair, a hot pink tank top, Daisy dukes, and blue eyes. Ji min: (annoyed) "This (bleep) can even spell anything!" Natasha: "Ji woong's mine!" writes a letter to the fan that says "Ji woong's mine, *****, from Natasha Dumais (The male stars GF!) and sends it via air mail kisses Ji woong Ji woong "Yes.. Yes Natasha, I'm yours." Kwong yawns The Getaway woong and his friends are outside, at night Ji woong: "I've had it with her, my girlfriend is Nats, not her!!!" (Shudders) Natasha: "I know." woong, Ji min, Ji kwong and co. are going into the plane Ji min: (whispering) "We don't wanna wake her, and plus she's being a spoiled (bleep) to Toshio and Amaya..." starts the plane, waking up Chelsia Amaya: "She's awake. What do we do?" Flight Attendant: "The plane will take off in 5...4...3...2....1...." plane starts going in the air Ji min: "Toshio, turn right." nods and does what Ji min said Chelsia: "No! come back! I'm your #1 fan!" kwong starts crying min picks up Ji kwong Ji woong: "She dares to wake up my niece!" Ji min: "It's okay, sweetie..." woong throws a stone from the back window Chelsia: "OWWIE! Is that a way to treat your number #1 fan?" woong closes the back window continues to chase after the plane Ji min: "What a sticky little brat." Mi-Yung: "This reminds me of that Pucca episode called Prince Not-So-Charming and Swiss Kiss combined." Ji min: "I know." 4 hours later continues to chase the plane Chelsia: "No come back please!" plane goes higher Natasha: "What a (bleep)ing annoying brat, she needs a spanking!" Ji woong: "Agreed." Chelsia: "Please come back!" 3 minutes later chases the plane until it goes over the water Chelsia: (crying) "No, my man!" cries harder, and then gets angry Chelsia: "Ji Woong, I'll get you for this! Just you wait! Revenge will be mine!" cut to: Ji woong: "Man... she was annoying...she calls herself a fan!" nods in agreement Ji Woong: "Remind me to file a restraining order against her." Kwong falls back to sleep Category:Transcripts Category:Annoying Fan Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts